1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to an assembled container having an enhanced combining strength between a body and an upper collar of the container.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional container, such as a flowerpot may have an upper collar in a curved cross section formed on the open top of the container to improve the appearance of the container. To enhance the structural strength of the open top of the container, the upper collar may have a thickness larger than that of the body of the container. Accordingly, when a user holds the upper collar to transport the container with the containing object inside the container, the thick upper collar can bear the whole weight of the container with the containing object. However, to form a body with a thick collar with an injection molding process is time consuming because the shrinking times for the body and the upper collar of the conventional container are different.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional flowerpot comprises a body and an upper collar. The upper collar 30 is mounted on the open top of the body and comprises a collar segment 32 and an annular sheet 31. The collar segment 32 is integrally formed around the open top of the body, and the annular sheet 31 is connected to the collar segment 32 by an engagement manner.
However, the engagement manner between the collar segment 32 and the annular sheet 31 cannot have a large width otherwise easily causes damages of the collar segment 32 and annular sheet 31. Furthermore, the annular sheet 31 is moveable and rotatable relative to the collar segment 32 and is easily detached from the collar segment 32.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, another conventional flowerpot comprises a body and an upper collar 40. The upper collar 40 comprises a skirt 50 and a collar member 60. The skirt 50 is formed on and extends downward from the open top of the body and has multiple supporting tabs 51 formed on and extending downward from a bottom of the skirt 50. An annular engaging groove 52 is defined in the bottom of the skirt 50 and engages the collar member 60 to form as the upper collar 40.
However, the arrangement of the supporting tabs 51 will cause the difficulty and complication of forming the conventional flowerpot, and the defective rate of the conventional flowerpot increases. The collar member 60 of the upper collar 40 of the conventional flowerpot is also rotatable and moveable relative to the skirt 50 and is easily detached from the skirt 50.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an assembled container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.